


friends

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Summary: i hate this so much and trust me you will too. it was my first ever experience writing smut. so take that as you want.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this so much and trust me you will too. it was my first ever experience writing smut. so take that as you want.

I drive into my driveway and park my car outside my house, knowing that my best friend most likely already is in my kitchen cooking my “snack” as he so proudly calls it.

His name is Harry. I really love him, but as a friend. He’s the best friend I could ever ask for. He is always there for me when I need him. And he always knows the best way to comfort me whenever I’m sad or simply just have a bad day.

I bought some blueberry- and chocolate muffins for us on the way home from work. His favorite kind.

I go to the door to unlock it, but when I do the door is already unlocked, indicating that Harry’s already here.

I walk inside meeting the sweet but salty smell of bacon. I smile at the thought of Harry cooking something for me every day after work. As I said; the best friend to ever exist.

I sneak up behind him in the kitchen setting the muffins down on the nearest counter. Carefully I sneak up closer behind him to scare him, but accidently stumble over the small rug laid out on the kitchen floor.

Harry in a swift motion drops the spatula in his hand letting it hit the countertop and turns around. His face quickly turns from serious to a huge grin. I can see him biting his lip trying to hold in a laugh. Which does not work very well since he then begins to laugh hysterically, throwing himself at the floor clutching his stomach.

“Holy shit, Harry. You sound like a little girl laughing”

He gets up from the floor quickly, maybe too quick. He falls to the floor again landing on his hands and knees, cheeks turning a shade of rosy red. 

He crosses his arms over his chest with a pouty expression looking me straight in the eyes. I can practically hear the gears turning inside his head trying to come up with a good comeback.

After his great reflection he finally opens his mouth to speak.

“Yeah but you sound like a witch when you laugh”

“Ouch Harry. That one really hurt me deeply” I say while grimacing and clutching my chest for dramatic effect.

He pulls me in and gives me one of his infamous bear hugs. The best hugs in the world. I love hugging Harry. He really is the greatest hugger ever.

After a little while we both pull away when it starts to smell a little burnt.

“Damn it. I burned the food. I never burn the food. Louis it’s all just your fault. Ughhhhh” He complains with a playful glare.

“Well sorry for hugging you” I mumble, smiling shyly.

Harry’s cheeks once again heat up and turn red. An awkward silence falls upon us before he clears his throat while turning around to scramble the eggs he’s making on another pan.

I walk into the living room throwing myself across the couch. I turn on the tv, trying to look for something good to watch.

I stumble across an episode of ‘Friends’. Knowing that’s one of Harry’s favorite shows I stay on the channel. Personally, I don’t like ‘Friends’ that much, but this is only to please Harry.

I stand up and grab the muffins from the kitchen counter. I put them on a plate and put them down at the coffee table in front of the couch.

Soon after Harry joins me on the couch with two plates filled with eggs and bacon. Even though the bacon is a little burnt I enjoy the meal. It’s the thought that counts, isn’t that what the wise people say? I wouldn’t know.

We eat and watch ‘Friends’ in a comfortable silence.

I finish my eggs before Harry, so I grab a muffin from the plate.

Harry looks at me with that ‘bitch what the fuck did you just do’ look.

I burst out laughing. Harry joining me.

A piece of muffin flies out of my mouth sticking to Harry’s forehead. He grimaces while making puke noises.

I chuckle a bit but end up in a stare off with Harry. We look each other deeply in the eyes for what feels like ages.

I break the eye contact sheepishly and put my head on Harry’s thighs.

I look up at him and I see him blushing heavily. I smile to myself and turn back to watching the tv show.

I feel Harry lean back against the couch and thread his fingers through my short fringe.

My cheeks go red instantly. I get a little surprised at first but pretends like they didn’t.

After 20 minutes of silence, I fall asleep. 

It’s gotten late and I wake up slowly and feel something warm against my cheek. I look up and meet eyes with Harry right above me.

He quickly pulls away and looks apologetically at me.

I look him deeply in the eyes for a moment before I grab his neck with my right hand.

I pull him down to meet my face crashing his lips against mine. I instantly feel him relax against my lips. His lips slowly moving with mine in a perfect rhythm.

We pull away slowly resting our foreheads together. He smiles goofily at me which also makes me smile wide.

He lifts his face and look directly into my eyes once again.

“Can I stay the night here?” He whispers quietly.

I answer by giving him a small peck on the lips.

I stand up from the couch and goes to the bathroom with Harry right behind me. We finish getting ready for bed brushing our teeth. Harry pulls my toothbrush out of my mouth and before I can even react, he places a soft kiss on my lips.

I chuckle quietly and continue brushing my teeth. Harry always have a toothbrush laying around at my house since he’s sleeping over all the time.

Vi spit out the toothpaste foam in the sink and goes to my room.

I go to the closet to find something to wear for the night. Shawn is sitting at the edge of my bed looking me up and down.

I find a big shirt and ask Harry to turn around. I’m not very comfortable with showing my body to anyone. Harry just shakes his head and smiles smugly. I snort while turning my back to him. I pull of my clothes and throw the shirt over my head as fast as possible.

I don’t even get my arms out through the sleeves before I feel a pair of strong arms sneak around my waist.

I smile and turn around. Harry’s eyes are looking all over my face. Almost studying every inch.

He shifts on his feet hands trembling on my waist.

He gently places his hand on my right cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. He looks at my soul while leaning in. Lips meeting mine. He gives me yet another gentle kiss. It’s almost like he is savoring it.

Our kiss quickly heats up. Harry breaks the kiss to catch his breath. I don’t give him much time before I hastily place my lips on his again.

He backs up, not breaking the kiss once. His feet hitting the edge of the bed making him fall backwards with me tightly in his arms. Still not breaking the kiss.

I feel him smile against my lips, making me smile even harder. We both start laughing making us unable to continue what we had just started.

I crawl over to the right side of the bed throwing the duvet over me in one swift motion.

Harry crawls under the duvet with me since it’s a double.

I turn my back to Harry but feel him scooting closer. He’s not touching me with his torso, but his hand found its way around my waist.

I grab his hand and hold it. Also sliding closer to him making my back touch his chest. He relaxes instantly at my touch.

We once again lay in comfortable silence just listening to each other’s breath.

Harry falls asleep and I move away from him, turning around to face him. He looks so sweet and innocent when he’s asleep.

He starts moving and I lay down quickly pretending to be asleep.

“Oh, so you’re watching me when I sleep now, huh?” He whispers, voice hoarse from sleep. A small smile creeps up on his face.

I giggle a little and give him a light kiss.

Harry gets up on his elbow and leans in giving me a passionate kiss. Our kiss getting heated, but this time for real.

Harry slowly pushes me to lay down on my back. He crawls over me kissing my necks making a couple of love bites on his way down.

He pulls off my shirt while continuing to litter kisses all the way down my torso stopping at the waistband of my pink boxers. He looks up at me silently asking for permission. I give him a small nod biting my lip.

He pulls off my boxers throwing them somewhere in the room.

He grabs my hard cock in his hand and start jerking his hand up and down slowly. Painfully slow.

“Harry, please” I moan out.

“Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me” He whispers seductively.

“I- mmmh” I am a moaning mess trying to get the words out. “Please, I need you. Need you so bad, Harry”

He seems content with the answer and continues to put my cock in his mouth. He licks the precum off the tip moaning at the taste.

He deepthroats me, gagging. The feeling of the vibrations in the back of his throat sending shivers up my spine.

“Har-harry, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum”

“Come for me, baby”

And with that I come in Harry’s mouth, him swallowing it all.

“Turn around for me, baby. I’ll just prep you, okay?”

I turn around as he told me to. He spreads my cheeks wasting no time pressing his tongue to my tight hole.

“Mmmmmh, Harr- ahhhh”

He presses his tongue through my hole making me moan louder.

“I’m going to add a finger now, Lou, okay? You have to tell me if it’s getting too much”

I just nod knowing this is going to hurt. It’s been a while since I last had sex.

I slowly feel the pain begin to fade being replaced with pure pleasure. I push back meeting Harry’s hand with every thrust.

“M-more please” I beg.

Harry adds another finger thrusting in and out matching my rhythm. He starts scissoring my hole making it sting in the beginning but the pain quickly being replaced by pleasure again.

Third finger in and I can’t take it anymore.

“H-harry I need you i-in me, all of you, please”

He wastes no time getting the lube and apply it to his length and my hole.

He lines himself up and gently pushes forward making it sting like crazy. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the pain to go away.

It doesn’t take long though before the pain is gone. I begin thrusting back meeting his abdomen.

We’re both a moaning mess by now.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m, gonna c-cum”

“Me too, baby. We’ll cum together”

With that both Louis and Harry come, screaming each other’s names. Louis coming untouched. Harry placing sloppy kisses up and down Louis’ back smiling wide.

He gets up to get a wet towel and clean them up. 

When they’re both all clean, they lay down cuddling tightly under the duvet. 

This night is one Harry and Louis will remember forever. The night they both fell in love for the very first time.


End file.
